I Love You, Plushie!
by Digimon Kaiser Chiaki
Summary: When Harry turns Draco into a plushie in Transfiguration, Draco is outraged. But will he have more fun than he thinks he will? (Don't read if you're one of those slash-hating people. XD)
1. The Transformation

Chiaki: Hello, everyone!  
  
Draco: Oh God, not again...  
  
Chiaki: It's time for one of my stupid humour fics that don't really have much point!  
  
Draco: Very well said.  
  
Chiaki: Wow, a compliment? O.O  
  
Draco: Forget I said that.  
  
Chiaki: Uh... yeah. Okay, anyway, this story is dedicated to Jamie, who emailed me saying he wanted 'a H/D fic with a unique flavour'. Well, I hope it's unique enough for ya! ^.~  
  
-------------  
  
I LOVE YOU, PLUSHIE!  
  
Draco Malfoy poked at his quill with his wand. It was the beginning of another dull Transfiguration class, and he had fallen asleep in his last class, which meant he probably would in this one too. Bored, he withdrew his gaze from his quill and looked over at Harry Potter, who was sitting with Ron on the desk next to Draco's. How he loathed that Potter. How he hated the way he was always surrounded by friends and had never given Draco another chance of friendship since their first year.  
  
'But why should I care?' Draco thought.  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall came striding into the room, carrying a very thick textbook and a wand.  
  
"Now," she began, looking around at the class. "Professor Dumbledore had requested that I teach you to perform quite a -how should I put it?- STRANGE type of transfiguration. You will be divided into pairs and one of you will come and collect a piece of parchment with the instructions on. You will then perform the task." She pulled out a long list of names and started calling them out.  
  
"Patil will partner Granger." Hermione pulled her back and huge books over to Parvati's desk and sat down.  
  
"Longbottom will work with Goyle." Neville reluctantly did the same.  
  
"Brown and Parkinson." Lavender warily sat down next to Pansy, who glared at her angrily.  
  
"Potter and Malfoy." Draco froze in his seat. What the hell was that old bag thinking?! Pairing HIM, Draco, with Potter of all people?   
  
Realising there wasn't much he could do about it anyway, he grudgingly packed his things into his bag and slumped into the chair next to Harry, who was staring at the blackboard at the front of the class with a glazed look over his eyes. Ron got paired up with Crabbe, and he kept shooting murderous glances across the room at Draco, as if to say "You touch Harry and I'll skin you alive". Of course, Draco wasn't in the least bit intimidated. He knew he could beat Weasley single-handed. Well, probably.  
  
"Get a move on, Potter, we haven't got all day!" Draco snapped. Harry snapped out of his daze and went up to the front of the class to collect the instructions. Draco sighed and looked away, noticed Pansy blowing him a kiss, and tried not to chuck up his lunch all over the desk. Harry soon arrived back and dumped the parchment in front of Draco, who skimmed through it before bursting into peals of laughter.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, and read it too. He merely frowned, looking at Draco with a confused look on his face. Draco stopped laughing to look at Harry.  
  
'God, he looks so cute when he's all stumped like that,' Draco thought. 'WHAT?! I did not think that. I didn't think that.'  
  
"What's with this thing?" Harry asked, looking at the instructions again. "We have to turn our partner-"  
  
"-into a plushie!" finished Draco, starting to laugh again. "Why the hell did old Dumb-as-a-door give us this crappy work?"  
  
"Dunno," Harry muttered. "But we'd better get on with it before McGonagall comes." Draco merely nodded, and they both read through the instructions again.  
  
"So who's gonna do it?" asked Draco. Harry gave him another confused look. Draco rolled his eyes. How could this kid be so dense?  
  
"Who's gonna perform the spell? And who's gonna be the victim?" he added with an evil grin. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Wait a second. YOU collected the instructions so YOU get to be turned into a plushie!" said Draco happily, yanking his wand out of his bag. "Say cheese!" Draco was about to raise his wand, when Harry took out HIS wand, pointed it at Draco and cried "Plushio!". (A/N: 'Plushio'?! Where did that come from?! XDD)  
  
Draco immediately felt sick. He looked down and noticed that his legs were going funny. They were made of... cotton!  
  
"Potter?! What the hell did you-" But he couldn't finish his sentence, because the next moment, he had shrunk and his whole body had become all soft and funny like those cute little plushies you see on the 'net. Harry stared at Draco and poked him with his wand.  
  
"Ow!" Draco cried. "Quit it, I can't move, you know!" But it seemed like Harry couldn't even hear Draco, because he had continued poking him with his wand.  
  
"Potter! I said stop it!" Draco yelled at the top of his squeaky plushie voice, but to no avail. Harry yanked him up by one leg and took him over to the desk where Ron was working, who burst out laughing when he saw the wickle Draco plush.  
  
"It's not funny!" Draco said angrily, though he knew there was no point talking anyway. "Change me back now!" But Harry didn't. Even at the end of the class when McGonagall told them to reverse the spell, he didn't.  
  
When the bell rang, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the class together, Harry still holding the Draco plushie.  
  
"Don't you think someone will notice that he's not back to normal size?" Hermione asked, looking worried. "You could get into big trouble, Harry." But Ron was being incredibly optimistic about the whole idea of letting Draco live his life as a stuffed toy.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione! No-one cares about Malfoy anyway, so why would they miss him?" he said, grinning. Draco was outraged.  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, WEASLEY!" he yelled, trying to move his legs so he could kick Harry's hand out of the way and attack Ron.  
  
They arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room, and the three of them sat on one of the red couches, staring at Draco.  
  
"Do you think he can talk?" Harry asked thoughtfully, giving him a poke in the stomach.  
  
"Ow! Watch it, Potter."  
  
"Maybe he CAN talk!" Hermione said. "Maybe we just can't hear him."  
  
"Wow, whoever thought the Mudblood could be so useful?" Draco muttered.  
  
"I know what to do!" Hermione exclaimed, and she reached into her bag, pulled out her wand and cried "Sonorus!"  
  
"Good idea, Hermione!" Ron said happily. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey! Potter, you stupid sod! Can you hear me yet?!" Draco asked, his voice magnified.  
  
"At least we know it's still you, Malfoy," he said angrily.  
  
"Why the heck didn't you change me back in the lesson, you prat?!" Draco shouted angrily.  
  
"I thought you'd like to have a bit of fun," said Harry, smiling. Draco would have crossed his arms but he couldn't.  
  
"Well, if this is fun, I must be really stupid to not realise it," he said, glaring at the three of them.  
  
"Hermione, take the Sonorus spell off him," said Harry, and Hermione did as he told her.  
  
"NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Draco yelled.  
  
"What are you planning to do with him?" asked Ron, staring at the plushie.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna change him back. But first I'm going to have some fun," Harry said, a smirk creeping onto his face.  
  
-------------  
  
Chiaki: I want a Draco plushie! :(  
  
Draco: Nobody cares.  
  
Chiaki: You're just in a bad mood 'cos I made you look stupid again like in the ferret fic.  
  
Draco: No I'm not!   
  
Chiaki: But it's gonna get worse in chapter 2!  
  
Draco: Thank you for that. *Faints*  
  
Chiaki: *Pokes* Is he dead? O.O Oh well, the next chapter is coming soon! ^^  
  
Draco: Nuu... X_x; 


	2. What do you think I am, a hamster or som...

Chiaki: Heya, peoples!  
  
Draco: .........  
  
Chiaki: No comments this time, Draco?  
  
Draco: I figured if I keep my mouth shut you might be nice enough to change me back to normal in the story. =D  
  
Chiaki: Nice? ME? You're kidding, right?  
  
Draco: Fine. Screw you, I'm gonna go find someone that WILL help me. *Stomps off*  
  
Chiaki: Uh... yeah. Here's the next chapter! ^___^  
  
-------------  
  
"What do you mean by 'fun', Harry?" asked Hermione cautiously. "You could get into big trouble if Dumbledore finds out."  
  
"Damn right," Draco muttered. "And... and I'll tell my father too! He'll make sure that you three freaks are expelled for sure! Then you'll end up as filthy little delinquents begging for Knuts on Diagon Alley. Yeah, that's what'll happen!" He continued to jabber away to himself like this until Harry stood up, making Draco feel seasick.  
  
"Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed," said Harry with a big yawn. "I've got Quidditch practice tomorrow morning."  
  
Draco's stomach lurched. Quidditch practice? He shuddered - he could just imagine himself dropping a billion feet out of Harry's pocket and hitting the ground without anyone noticing. He was jerked out of his thoughts when Harry ran up the stairs as fast as he could to the boys' dormitory and slammed the door behind him. He set Draco down on his bed and started rummaging around in his trunk.  
  
"What the hell are you doing now?" Draco asked, clearly irritated. He knew Harry couldn't hear him but it felt like being ignored all the same.  
  
"POTTER! I demand you change me back NOW! I'm sick and tired of this!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Ah! Here it is!" Harry said, his head emerging from his trunk. He held up a green shoebox and dumped it on the bed next to Draco.  
  
"But... it's all dusty!" said Draco. "I'm allergic, don't you know that?!" Judging by what he did next, Harry obviously didn't know - he yanked Draco up by one arm and dropped him into the shoebox.  
  
"OW!" Draco screamed, but Harry just sat down and peered into the box, looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked. "I could get some furniture or something, and I'll bring food tomorrow morning, okay?"  
  
Draco was getting really peeved now. Potter was acting like he was some kind of stupid little doll that he could just throw around. Even though he was.  
  
While Draco was fuming, Harry was clearing the top of his bedside cabinet to make room for the shoebox.  
  
"There. That'll be your home until I change you back," he said, grinning. Draco glared at him. Sort of.  
  
"Home? What am I, a gerbil?" he asked angrily. Harry started to walk out of the room, when he stopped and looked as though he had an idea.  
  
"Wait a minute, you won't be able to eat or anything if you can't move..." he said.  
  
"Oh, way to go, Sherlock," Draco said sarcastically. He would have rolled his eyes if he could, but he had to make do with just the comment. Harry was beginning to poke Draco with his wand now, obviously trying to make him move.  
  
"MOVE!" he shouted, but Draco just lay in the shoebox, completely stationery.  
  
"Oh, that worked very well. Why don't you just ask the Mudblood?" Draco said. Harry suddenly stood up and rushed towards the door.  
  
"I know! I'll ask Hermione!" he said, and ran out of the room. Draco sighed.  
  
"I hate my life."  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could without tripping down the stairs into the Common Room, and grabbed Hermione by one arm.  
  
"Hermione, I need your help!" he said breathlessly. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Again? Look, if it's something to do with Malfoy-"  
  
"It is, but help anyway!" Harry said, and dragged Hermione up to the boys' dorm.  
  
"Harry, I'm not supposed to go in here, you know!" Hermione moaned, and they stopped in front of the shoebox. Hermione looked into it and burst into laughter.  
  
"You made him a HOUSE?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, looking proud again.  
  
"Don't you think you're spoiling him?" Hermione asked, still sniggering. "I mean, he's your enemy and all..."  
  
"Maybe you're right," Harry muttered.  
  
"No! She's not right! Let me stay in the box!" he cried.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit cruel, though?" Hermione asked. "He can't talk or move..."  
  
"That's what I need your help with," said Harry quickly. "How can I make him move?" Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"You need a potion. I think you'll have to ask Snape for it... Joking, joking!" she added hastily as Harry gave her a look of pure terror. "Don't worry, I've got some here. I was trying to make Crookshanks' toy mouse move." She handed Harry a small bottle of light blue liquid.  
  
"Just let him drink it and then he can move," she said. "But I have a feeling you're gonna regret this later..."  
  
Harry ignored her comment and poured some of the liquid into a bottle cap he found on the floor. He then put it into the shoebox next to the Draco plushie.  
  
"How am I supposed to drink it?" he whined. Harry blinked.  
  
"Hermione, how is he supposed to drink it?" he asked, and Draco groaned. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, it's obvious!" she said impatiently. She grabbed Draco, turned him upside-down and dunked his head into the potion. She took him out after a couple of seconds and put him down onto Harry's bed. Draco was furious.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, GRANGER?!" he yelled, waving his arms like a madman. He stopped and looked at one of his arms - he was actually moving! He started jumping up and down with excitement, until Harry grabbed him around the waist.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy! Time for bed!"  
  
-------------  
  
Draco: 'Time for bed'? That does NOT sound good. O_o;  
  
Chiaki: Who cares if it sounds good or bad?  
  
Draco: There is NO WAY I'm going in a bed with Potter, missy.  
  
Chiaki: Don't 'missy' me. *Kicks* Anyway, sorry it took so long to update this chapter, readers. I've been busy with school and other stuff lately so I didn't have many chances to write this. But thanks for all your great reviews! LOL@ She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psyc. XD  
  
See you next time, hyper peoples! ^.~  
  
PS: Dr. Kim-chan, why doncha try making your own Draco plushie? =D It might turn out really good. 


End file.
